Nina and Tsujiai
by Anime Rejoyce
Summary: Did you ever felt that your crush is also having a crush on you? NinaxTsujiai


**Title: **Nina and Tsujiai were pretty getting well.

**Summary: **Did you ever felt that your crush is also having a crush on you?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

* * *

Ayu Tateishi is a normal girl, she has a long beautiful brown hair. Ayu has a best friend named Nina Sakura, she has a short golden yellow hair. Nina is a blond student from the Magic Kingdom. Nina and Ayu were very good friends. Ayu knew that Nina wasn't ordinary because she was a witch. She also knew that Nina is not a great witch, that she must find the 5 holystones to be a good witch.

Ayu and Kaji were together.

Nina was alone in the classroom.

"**Why I can't understand this sentence?" **Nina said to herself.

"**Nina! Why are you still here?"** Ayu asked.

"**I'm studying because my grades in English was getting low." **She answered. **"I think I over enjoyed my magic." **She added.

"**I think so… I can stay and help you, my tennis practice is over." **Ayu said.

"**No thanks Ayu, Kaji is waiting for you outside. Look! **Nina answered.

They both looked into the window. They saw Kaji standing beside the tree.

"**I must go now, I think he was waiting there for an hour." **She said, going straight to the door. **"See you tomorrow, bye!"** she added.

"**Bye! See yah!" **Nina answered.

"**Hmmmm…. I must study, so I can go home early." **Nina said to herself.

Tsujiai is coming straight to his locker.

"**Hey, what's up?" **he said, while packing up his things.

"**Please help me Tsujiai, I can't do it on my own. Please help me." **Nina asked.

"**Okay, what's wrong?" **He asked.

"**I can't understand this present, past and future tense." **She replied.

"**You can do it Nina..."** he said. **"By the way you can use this" **he added, holding his notebook.

"**This? Your dummy notebook?" **she asked.

Nina do her lesson, Tsujiai help him. An hour past. Nina is about to finished her work.

"**Thanks Tsuijiai, my work is about to finished. Thank you very much, I can't finished it in time without you." **Nina said happily.

"**I'm glad to help you, just tell me and I will help you again." **He replied.

Nina went to the faculty room to past her notebook to her teacher.

"**Okay, great job Sakura, you can go now." **the teacher said as she left the room.

Nina and Tsujiai were talking while they walking straight in there home.

"**Nina, it's getting dark, I walk you home. Okay?" **tsujiai said.

"**Sure! Thanks! **Nina answered.

**Tsujiai do you feel in love, with the girl you really like?"** Nina asked trying to cover her blush as she lowered her gaze. She hoped that he didn't saw her blush like a little kid.

"**Yes, but I think she don't like me because I feel she like someone else." **Tsujiai answered in a serious tone.

"**Why don't you tell her? I think she really like you too but she can't do either." **Nina replied.

"**I don't know, I think I'm scared, what if she rejected me, so maybe I will tell if it's the right time." **He answered, seriously.**" Nina, do you feel in love too?** He added.

"**Yes same as you. I can't tell to him that I like him. **Nina answered.

They are near in the house.

"**Where here, come inside let's get some juice." **Nina said as she offers a juice.

"**No thanks, maybe next time. It's getting late... See you tomorrow, bye!" **tsujiai answered.

"**Okay! See you tomorrow, bye!" **Nina said.

* * *

Morning!

"**Ayu!"** a voice rang out.

It was getting pretty louder. She cursed herself for she knew who was calling out for her.

"**What is it little witch?" **ayu asked to her best friend who was gasping for air.

"**Don't say that. Someone can hear you." **Nina said.

"**Yeah, yeah. Sure! **She replied. **"How's your study yesterday? I think you finished it early because you are relax and happy now." **she added.

"**Yes, I feel much relax now. Tsujiai help me." **Nina said.

"**Tsujiai is with you? **Ayu asked, with shock in her face.

"**Yes, he help me in my work I finished it in time, and he walk me home." **She answered.

"**What are you discussing about yesterday? And you know I feel that you like Tsujiai. Why don't you tell him?" **ayu asked.

"**I ask him about his love life, if he has a love one? He said "yes" but he never tells to her that he like her." **Nina answered.** "Yes, I like him but he tells me yesterday that he like someone else." **Nina added.

They were walking, going to there room when someone calling them both.

"**Nina, Ayu!" **a voice rang out.

Its Tsujiai and Kaji, they walked to the both girls.

"**Hey, what's up? **Nina asked the both boys.

"**Uh… we're fine." **Tsujiai said.

"**Oh, let's go for a walk?" **Kaji asked.

"**Sure!" **the both girls said.

They walk, suddenly Ayu remember something.

"**Kaji, can you take me in the clinic I feel not so well?" **Ayu asked.

"**Sure, wait a second I will tell to Nina and Tsujiai." **Kaji answered.

"**Hey, will going to the clinic Ayu is not feeling well. Stay here for a couple of minutes. Okay?" **Kaji said.

"**Okay!" **they both say.

Kaji is walking with Ayu, going to the clilic.

"**Ayu, are you alright?"** Kaji asked.

"**Yes, I'm fine. I do that because I remember something, Nina like Tsujiai so I thought that this is the right time to tell her true feelings. **Ayu said.

"**Oh, okay… **Kaji answered.

Back to Nina and Tsujiai they were sitting in the ground and talking.

"**So Nina, is Ayu could be alright? **Tsujiai asked.

"**I think so… **Nina replied.

A couple of minutes past. Tsujiai asked Nina.

"**Nina, about, yesterday. Why you ask me about that? **Tsujiai asked.

"**Nothing!" **Nina answered.

"**You know Nina; the girl I really like is you… I like you Nina! **Tsujiai said, seriously.

"**Really?" **Nina answered. **"I'm so sorry but I like someone else". **Nina added with sadness in her eyes.

"**Okay, I know that you will reject me." **Tsujiai said.

**( to be continued)**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

I know that your thinking, why Nina rejected Tsujiai.

I just want the story to be long and continued.

I hope you like my story.

**Thank you for reading my fic…**


End file.
